The Castles
by writergirl1992
Summary: AU. Family Fic. Rick and Kate have three kids of their own now and decide that they're going to spend this Christmas together as a family in the Hamptons. And Alexis has some awesome news! *CHAP 2 IS "M" THE REST IS *K-T*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here is another family "AU" story. I kind of want to continue but that's only if I get some response to this chapter.

Title: The Castles

Rating: K

Summary: Kate's POV to start. Explores the lives of Kate and Ricks family, Alexis and Jeff, Inara, Nicole, and Ethan. Christmas in the Hamptons.

Kate stood in the kitchen of her home away from home in the Hamptons, while Rick was out shopping with the kids. There was something about this time of year that made her stop and survey the life she'd been blessed with. Never in a million years did she ever imagine that she'd be married to Richard Castle... let alone be the mother of his children. Yet here she was and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Kate had to smile as the memory of her first pregnancy came forth from her memory. She'd been so terrified! She didn't know how to be a mother and she was so sure that she wouldn't be a good one. Without a doubt Castle had soothed her fears but it wasn't until the second ultrasound that the doctor brought to her and Ricks attention that there wasn't "a" heartbeat, there were two. The next few weeks Kate didn't know what to do. One baby was scary enough and here she was going to have two. Castle never heard the end of her wrath...

It was two days before Christmas when they were blessed with two healthy baby girls. If there was ever a doubt in her mind that she was a mother, it was gone the moment she held her two perfect miracles. Castle had insisted that they name one of them after Kate's mother and taken aback she complied. Inara Elisabeth was first, her dark think hair suggested that she'd have hair like her father's but as soon as her eyes opened Kate knew she was seeing a reflection of her own green eyes. Nicole Johanna was second. Her hair much lighter than her sisters but just as thick. Castle smiled as he watched her open her big blue eyes for the first time.

It wasn't two years later that they were welcoming a new addition to the Castle clan. Castle had been so excited that he was going to be a father again and he was even more overjoyed that it was going to be a boy. They'd decided early on on a name for their little man, Ethan Jamison. Kate hadn't wanted to name him after a character of a book but Rick reminded her that Nicole had been named after Nikki and assured her that he wouldn't suffer for being named after a character who was based on his father.

It was the twins 9th birthday this year so to celebrate they decided to take the kids to the Hamptons for the holiday. Not to mention they were going to surprise the kids with a visit from their favorite older sister, who had some good news of her own. Kate had a feeling that she already knew but wouldn't say anything until her daughter announced it herself.

Suddenly there was noise in the foyer and warnings to stay in the other room. Ethan ran to find his mother in the kitchen, "Mom! I found you the most awesome present ever!"

She pulled him into a hug, "Oh really?"

"Umhmmm" Came his reply.

"Do I get a hint?" Kate tried.

"Not a chance, Mama bear." Castle spoke entering the room and placing his hands on her hips, "you can't interrogate our children."

"Ummm, so if I can't interrogate them," she stood and turned so that she was standing right in front of him. Her lips started on his lips and migrated towards his neck, "so I'm only allowed to interrogate you."

"Um," Castle paused to organize his thoughts, "I... um,"

"Come on guys! We are here too." Nicole complained walking in on them. Kate stopped her pursuit but leaned in one last time to whisper in his ear

"We're not finished, Mr. Castle, we will finish this tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to those who did review and to those who put the story on their alerts. I'm pretty sure I'm about to bump this story up to a "T" due to Kates threat at the end of chapter 1. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"We're not finished, Mr. Castle, we will finish this tonight." <em>

The credits hadn't even started when Kate looked at the sleeping child on her lap. He looked so peaceful when he slept that she almost couldn't bare the thought of waking him up to use the restroom before bed.

"Rick, do you think you can take him up to bed?" Kate decided to see if her husband would do it, he didn't mind.

"Sure," He stood and prepared himself to pick Ethan up. He wasn't a stout child but he wasn't tiny either. "How about you wake Inara and Nikki and let them know that it's time for bed."

"Alright," Kate stood and walked across the room to the couch, "Inara, Nikki, come on girls it's time for bed."

Slowly the girls gained enough consciousness to find their way up stairs. Kate followed them but took a detour to Ethan's room. Rick had just laid him down, his eyes flickered open.

"Nigh momma, nigh dad."

"Goodnight, baby." Kate leaned over him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Night, champ." Castle repeated Kates motions. They walked together out of Ethans room shutting the light off as they went out. Slowly they made their way towards the room that Inara and Nikki shared.

"Goodnight ladies." Kate spoke from the door.

"Sweet dreams princesses." Castle bid them the same goodnight he had since the day they were born. Now that the children were in bed Kate decided it was time to finish what Inara had interrupted earlier that afternoon. She followed Rick back down the stairs and was about to swat his ass but before she could he had her pinned against the wall.

"So, Mrs. Castle, don't we have something to finish." His tone was low and throaty and Kate was the one who was trying to regain control again.

"I haven't a clue as to what you are talking about, Mr. Castle." Kate offered a coy grin.

Castles lips met hers with a tender kiss, leaving her completely breathless as his mouth moved to her jaw then down to her neck where he sucked. Her breathing became ragged, "The roles may have changed my dear, but that sure as hell should remind you."

"Oh yeah." Kate challenged.

"Um-hm." Castle slightly moaned as she pushed her hips on to his, grinding.

"You like that, do ya?" Kate continued her foreplay as she captured his lips. His hands found her hips again than in one quick movement he pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kisses became urgent now as they approached their room. He had her on the bed before she knew what was happening. Her head was spinning and the warmth she felt consumed her. Castle had her shirt over her head in one swift movement. Pausing only to look at her, to bask beauty. Damn she was stunning.

"You know what I still wonder about?" Castle asked, still exploring her.

"Enlighten meh..." Kate gasped as she felt his thumb start to tease her already swollen center.

"I wonder how the hell I got so lucky." His mouth, working in sync with his fingers managed to send her into a frenzy. Once she regained control of herself she decided that he had a little too much control. With one swift, fluid movement she had him pinned against the bed.

"Mr. Castle," she admonished, "I do believe you are wearing to many articles of clothing." Her hands landed on his chest with a thud.

"Well, Mrs. Castle, how about you take care of that." Castle smirked.

She knew this was a challenge and she knew exactly where to start. Standing up on her knees, Kate wrapped her arms around her back and unclasped her bra and let it fall. She smiled as she heard him gasp. His hands reached up to grab but she swatted his hands away.

"Not a chance."

"But!" He started to protest but her next move had his head spinning. She grasped the zipper of his pants pulling it down at a painstakingly slow pace. Once it was down she worked his pants low enough to reach through the front of his boxers and take hold of him. Just her touch was enough, little Ricky was at full attention and Kate took full advantage of the situation.

Once again he tried to grab her. Pin her back on the bed and get it over with.

"Kate," Castle pleaded, "please!"

"What?" Kate's grip tightened, "getting to old, Castle?"

"In your dreams." With moves much less graceful Castle regained control and had her pinned. Her hands were above her head and his mouth was sucking profusely on her breast. That was it... she didn't need any more talk. She needed him.

"Rick," Kate moaned, "now."

Her hips were up and he let go of her arms to remove the rest of her clothes. All the while her hands were working, grabbing, scraping. Her feet came up to push his pants off and he decided that she was ready.

Slowly he slid inside of her. Her moans of pleasure urged him to pulse harder, harder until they were both panting. It took one last pulse to push her over and he wasn't far behind.

TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**I know you guys wanted me to describe the kids but this chapter kind just happened. I think in the next few chapters especially due to the twins birthday, I'll do some Kates POV, Ricks POV, and possibly some Alexis POV. Just a little bit of a warning, "Aria" is what they call Inara and "Nikki" is what they call Nicole. Ethan's endearing little nickname is "Champ" I'm telling you... reviews are welcome and appreciated. Hopefully you like it.**

* * *

><p>It never ceased to amazing them both that they were twins. Surly they couldn't ever switch places like the twins in the parent trap movie but then again why would they need to? They already had both parents and it only made it more awesome that they were the two most kickass people they'd ever met.<p>

"Aria," Nikki shook her sisters shoulder in a futile attempt to awaken her. Out of the two of them, she would be the one who could sleep through anything. After numerous attempts she simply gave up, making her way down stairs. No one seemed to be awake and after the amount of noise her parents made last night... she knew she didn't want to even go close to their room.

With a sigh she padded barefoot into the vast family room. There was two boxes that sat near the freshly cut but undecorated Christmas tree that they'd picked out before they came. Curiosity had always been her weakness... and the knowledge that today just happened to be her birthday made her assume that the two gifts were her and her sisters.

A mischicious smile creped onto her face as she whipped her head around her blue eyes scanning her surroundings. Her long brown curls bounced on her back as she moved towards the gifts. She was only inches away when she heard a door open. Her head whipped around one more time as her body sank to the floor beside the gigantic oak coffee table.

Her heart sped up when she heard the shuffling of her fathers feet getting closer. When she was sure he'd stopped walking she heard the clinks and clanks of glasses being pulled from the cabinet. Suddenly she felt the need to sneeze, wincing her eyes she rubbed her nose profusely but it wasn't enough.

"Achoooooo!" Nikki's eyes scrunched together when she heard the glass that had been in her fathers hands fall to the floor and shatter. Then she heard more feet, her mothers feet.

"What the hell is going on?" Her eyes were wide open with worry when she saw the glass shattered around her husbands feet.

"I think we have a mouse in the house." Castle commented loud enough to ensure that Nikki had heard him. She sighed deep when she heard two sets of feet headed her way. Surely she wouldn't get in any trouble, but her mother wasn't going to appreciate the rather rude awakening.

"Nikki." Kate sighed, "you are so much like your father that it hurts."

"Good morning?" Nikki offered getting to her feet. The agitation in her mothers face dissolved when she looking into her daughters baby blues.

"Happy birthday baby girl." Kate wrapped her arms around her daughter. Castle watched from a distance not wanting to interrupt the moment. He knew Kate had been skeptical about being a mother and when they had the girls he knew it was exactly what Kate needed. She needed that connection and he encouraged her every day. He'd never get tired of seeing her this way.

"Thanks mom." Nikki pulled away and smiled at her. Just then they heard more feet just as Ethan started his decent down stairs. His face lit up with a sleepy little smile when he saw his parents. Rick opened his arms and the small boy picked up his pace until he was being hoisted off the cool hardwood flooring.

"Morning, champ." Castle smiled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes on his fathers shoulder.

"Mornin'" Ethan yawned. Kate closed the distance between her and Castle and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Morning, sleepyhead." She watched his eyes flicker a little before looking out at the kitchen floor. Kissing Rick tenderly on the lips before she spoke "I'll go get Aria up, you get that cleaned up."

"See little man, we haven't been up ten minutes and she already bein' bossy." Castle winked at his wife.

"It's a good thing that I love you." Kate shook her head before heading up the stairs.

When she reached the door she slowly opened it, savoring the sight. Inara looked so much like her father but behind those beautiful eye lids was a perfect pair of her hypnotic green eyes. Slowly Kate made her way to her daughters bed and sat down on the side.

"Aria, honey, wake up." Kate whispered in her ear.

"Uhhhh, five more minins'" Arias words slurred near the end.

"No way, birthday girl, it's time to get up." Kate smiled as her daughter moved to pull the blankets over her head, "not a chance. Come on, if you don't get up... I'll let Ethan come get you up."

Then slowly her eyes flickered open, "you know I love it when you wake me up."

"You know I love to be the one to wake you up." Kate pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Chocolate chip pancakes await you downstairs."

"I'll be down in a moment." Aria told her pulling herself up into a seated position.

"Alright, baby." Kate smiled as she stood and exited the room. Downstairs she could hear the soft murmur of cartoons on the TV and the homey smell of bacon started to filter upstairs. She stopped to take it all in, her kids were entertaining themselves, her husband was busy making the girls traditional birthday breakfast and she... couldn't have been happier.

Then the doorbell rang and Kate knew that the best present was waiting on the other side of the door.


End file.
